


Sleeping Like a Clone

by FridaysChild



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tim/Kon meme prompt, "Tim can't sleep cause Kon is snoring right in his ear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Like a Clone

Tim smiled when he climbed in the window after patrol. Gotham wasn’t normally the first choice destination of a college student on spring break, but he wasn’t going to complain if it got Conner into his bed. A deliciously lickable Conner, at that; the covers were around his waist, exposing a whole lot of tanned skin, and if Tim knew him, he wasn’t wearing anything below the waist, either. His boyfriend preferred to sleep naked when alone - or with Tim.

Not that he was going to be doing any licking tonight. It was almost impossible to wake Conner up once he was fully out. Thankfully, he’d finally been conditioned to respond to screams or his communicator beeping, but short of dumping water in his face - and Tim didn’t like it when his bed was wet - there wasn’t any other way to get him to wake up. And waking him up with water in the face tended to make him less than amorous, anyway.

Early afternoon was a perfectly acceptable time for sex, though. Tim was coming down from the adrenaline high of patrol and he was more than happy to settle for Conner’s warmth and the comfortable lassitude that came with it. He shed his Red Robin costume, checking each piece for tears, cataloging, and replacing it in its case, all done without conscious thought from long practice.

The bed and Conner were looking more appealing by the second. Tim climbed in next to Conner, settling against his broad chest and all that warm skin. Tim didn’t bother heating the apartment on winter nights when Conner was with him because he put off so much body heat. There was nothing more pleasant than climbing in next to him when it was cold and letting Conner thaw him out.

Conner heaved a little sigh in his ear and rolled half on top of Tim, arms and TTK wrapping around him, and nuzzled him a little, all without waking up. Conner was heavy, but Tim had gotten used to his weight and even found it comforting.

What he didn’t like so much was when Conner settled against him, stilled, and started snoring. His nose was still nuzzled up against the side of Tim’s head, so the snoring was right in Tim’s ear.

“Conner, stop it,” Tim said, knowing it would be useless. He elbowed him to similar results and tried to push him off and roll him over, but Conner really was heavy and he had almost no leverage in this position and his TTK was keeping Tim wrapped up pretty firmly.

“Dammit,” Tim muttered after far too many minutes of trying to ignore the sound enough to sleep. “Buddy, if you think you’re getting laid tomorrow while I’m tired, you’re very mistaken.”


End file.
